


No name～just a ...1

by linandleilang



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linandleilang/pseuds/linandleilang
Summary: Only for memos, to myself.





	1. Chapter 1

※妖帝x狐仙  
※人外强攻

Syo记不清被侵犯了多久，身后的人仿佛不知餍足的凶兽，属于那人独有的喘息一直狂热地萦绕耳际，磁性又低沉，每个吐息几乎都是致命的诱惑。  
【syo，…………】  
声线依然是温柔的，然而身下的动作却不带多少怜惜，坚挺的魔龙即便发泄过两次仍然怒涨着附于粗硕柱身上的细鳞，勾刮着业已被硬生生操熟的穴肉。那处窄穴本就不谙人事，被长时间无休止地疼爱得失魂落魄，只能随着那魔龙未曾减过分毫的侵占中不堪折辱地盈泣。然而这似乎更助长了那头魔兽的兴致，原本紧紧箍着纤细腰身的手顺势滑下，骨节修长的手掌一把就几乎包住了挺翘的臀瓣。syo还没来得及察觉异变，那双有力的宽掌便一左一右揉弄起白嫩的面团来，指节不收力道，长指甲都几乎陷在柔软的臀肉里。感觉到那双手的力道开始往外翻，syo终于从仍然一团浆糊的脑子里认出后面将要遭遇的事实，挣扎着张口——接着被似乎早等着的人用热烈的唇舌封住了发声口。  
那人向来便擅长热吻，只用一条游舌就足以把人痴缠地根本无力去想其他。温厚的舌几乎熟门熟路地探入，轻易地就逮住了小狐狸的舌尖，吮吸得没什么经验的雏儿立刻就软了腰。男人更紧地压过去，双手捏着两个面团让肆虐的魔龙勾划着啜泣不已的粉壁退出身来——直到前端早就狰狞地翻起的肉刺不满足地卡着穴口不愿再退离半步——便双掌游滑地一左一右包住那两瓣白嫩的面团往两边分开去，在原本紧涩的，似乎再无力吞入几乎整根退出外头的魔龙的穴口被这一分羞涩地腾出些缝隙的瞬间，有力的腰胯猛地挺进，将那留在外头，尺寸惊人的巨物整个送回了湿热的归处。魔龙柱身上刚刚还怒涨的鳞片现在又紧紧地贴服，使得它得以长驱直入直接撞入了尽头处的肉门，生生地凿开了那禁闭的门户。  
【啊啊啊啊，啊，啊啊啊】  
初经人事的小狐狸哪里抵得住这样的折磨，被放开唇舌就几乎哀叫出声，早就哭红的眼睛立刻滚下几滴泪水，一副凄惨至极的模样。在他身上肆虐多时的大妖怜惜地亲了又亲，身下的动作倒丝毫不怠慢，双掌松松紧紧，那两瓣白团子分分合合，那巨物倒如鱼得水，靠着这加持和鳞片的助力，次次入心根根碰底，把那湿软的娇嫩之处欺负地只顾淫泣，被鞭笞出来的腺液把魔头浇得透湿又舒爽无比，更是发了狠地捣弄着花芯，像在开凿着顶级矿藏，鳞片也尽责地勾刮着辛苦吞咽着的肉壁，一时间水声大响，每次的尽根捣入都翻溅着蜂涌的爱液，连那恨不能也进去快活的囊袋都被喷得尽湿，砸在白团子上啪啪作响。  
【啊，啊……呜……啊……ren……啊、啊啊啊、呜……不……啊，啊啊啊啊——】  
Syo哪经得起这样的狠捣，先前被压得大开的双腿早就没了力气，挂在男人结实的臂弯里无依无靠，粉嫩的趾尖控制不住的痉挛。环着男人脖颈的素手也几乎快挂不住，整个身体下半身全然悬空，被男人牢牢锁在怀里一下重似一下的奸干，终于受不住地开始甩着头哭泣求饶。  
然而男人爱死了他软下来的姿态，更是大开大合不留情面，魔龙在弱处黑了心地捣弄，把那娇穴奸干得不知如何是好，龙头借着竖起的肉刺扎在肉门里处，又疼又痒，刺激着syo本能地弹动腰身，但这一动反而又方便了魔龙换着角度往死里凿弄，急得小狐狸伸着指甲抓着大妖宽阔的背猛抓。可惜他早就被干得手软，那一丁点的疼痛反倒增加了男人的兴致，照样底下不留情地一下狠似一下。  
【啊、啊、啊……呜呜……ren、re、ren……啊！】  
【不，啊、啊、太、ren……啊啊啊！啊、啊、啊啊啊……ren，不行……不……啊啊啊啊——】  
噗啪，噗啪，啾噗——  
【啊——呜呜，不行，饶了、我……啊，啊啊啊……求……啊、啊、嗯……】  
噗啪、噗啪噗啪——  
【re、re、ren——】  
魔龙仍然抖擞，ren狠狠将他捣入肉门，将瘫在身下几乎软了身子的人抱起来。  
才褪了一半的袍子挂在小狐狸藕白般的臂间，扣结全被撕碎，暗示了这场欢爱的激烈。体位改变让魔龙咬得更深，syo本能地收紧了挂在男人脖子上的手，被男人心情颇好地啃了一口作为嘉奖。  
男人站了起来，胯下的巨物还连根埋在纤小的身体里，然后顺势挨着墙，又开始了仿佛无止境的律动。身体的重量全压在底下那恼人的魔龙之上，syo惊喘着挨过最初的那几下，然而男人似乎早就看穿他所想，缀满性感肌肉的腰腹连连用力，双掌更是配合着进出分合揉弄，不一瞬便尽入百十下，把底下那小口堵得招架不得爱液喷溅，上面那小口也只剩娇喘哭泣地空。  
【啊、啊、呜……嗯、哈、re、ren嗯……】  
【不行了……啊……啊、啊！ren……太……ren、太、啊啊啊，ren、ren、啊啊啊啊……】  
噗啪噗啪噗啪，噗啾，咕啾，噗啪  
【ren、放过我、啊、啊、我、ren……啊啊啊……】  
咕啾，噗啾  
男人哪里肯听，他的耐力向来出众，游乐人间时曾一夜御女数人，那些长年混迹烟花之地的女人都尚且无法完全满足他，这未经人事处处生涩的雏儿又怎熬的过。只是认定了这只小狐狸之后，男人自是不会再看上人间凡胎，好在小狐狸至少也是弥足珍贵的仙体，还没听说哪个神仙被干死在床上的，于是男人多少放纵了自己收敛不住的情欲，苦了那可怜的小狐狸，招惹了这么只上古的妖王。妖性本淫，加上又是个段位极高，世上再也无第二物能与之抗衡的大妖，这次发情不被奸去掉半条命恐怕还是人手下留情。  
原本就精力旺盛，情欲极强，持久力又惊人，那巨物光是尺寸就已不若人间物，更别说那上头的鳞片肉刺之类增加情趣的物什，光是之前次吐精就已经拖长了这次高潮的时间，让大妖有余裕逗弄起哭得睫毛都湿成一团的小狐仙来。  
性感的唇舌沿着耳廓舔着纤细的脖颈曲线，在对上底下人泪眼婆娑脸上满是被侵犯的羞耻和快感的余韵，听着他哑着原本清亮的嗓音气若游丝地喘息和呼唤，妖物特有的施虐心也渐渐失控。  
魔龙更是毫无章法在柔嫩地地方横冲直撞，借着肉刺扎得花芯肿胀不已，鳞片勾刮着红肿的穴壁，时不时还顺逆时针地转上半圈，完全硬起的鳞边刮过软肉，只有浅浅的一刮，不疼却难耐，被数以百计的鳞边齐刷刷地在最柔软的地方刮压，麻痒和微疼几乎快要逼疯原本便苦苦支撑的syo，到最后几乎盼着那巨物捣进肉门来个痛快也好过被无数尖刺折磨要好。  
然而男人反而更加慢条斯理，揉着两团已经被捏得泛出可爱的红晕的臀瓣，只蹭不动，就是要逼疯底下青涩的雏儿。  
【啊……ren……你……】  
男人勾着性感的唇边，在他耳际恶魔地喃语。  
【syo，想要什么，就说出来。】  
【……啊，啊……】  
大手不规则地按压着臀肉，穴口被撑得极薄的壁肉被迫擦过鳞边，这一下太过刺激，syo瞬间就泄了身，只是之前便已经被奸干得几乎失了神智，那地方迷迷糊糊地就早已吐不出什么。  
修长的指节扣在了会阴，时轻时重地揉按，syo疯狂地摇着头，扭腰想要逃过这一浩劫，男人哪里会如他愿，停在娇穴里的魔龙猛地直入穴心又抵着那处压着力道用肉刺扎了半圈，当即就让小狐狸失声尖叫只剩挨操的力气。  
被刺激的穴壁疯狂地收绞，勒得男人都暗自咬了牙根，压不住的火又烧上来，男人忍不住扣着那两团软肉发泄似地狂插能干，次次入心还不忘用肉刺扎个几次，也不管小狐狸哭得梨花带雨语不成句地哭求不要，铁了心要干到吐精才罢休。  
于是魔龙凶狠地咬着红肿的花芯大肆摧残，根根尽入柱柱凿芯，又快又狠丝毫不带半点情面，硬是让龙头破开了肉门探进半个脑袋。syo被这轮狂插猛干弄得几乎失声，那龙柱又烫又硬，抵得他腰身酸涨得几乎以为快断了。但男人并没简单地放过他，小穴被撑至极限，爱液被快速地奸干磨得白花花一片糊在穴口，最后沿着曲线滑去男人掐着白团子的骨节上，又被凶猛地力道挤压地滴落在地上。  
沉重的囊袋一下重似一下拍在会阴，把那块可怜的薄皮撞得通红。男人不理会这些，专心地捣弄着令他如痴如醉的娇嫩里处，恨不能更深一点才好。连着奸干了百来下又停下，突地放开手撑在墙后，syo一下没了支撑险些滑下去，下一刻又被底下那魔龙钉在墙上发了疯地奸干，全身的重量都压在那一处，syo几乎要以为那魔物会贯穿自己，只能竭尽全力地环紧男人，泣不成声地等着男人发泄完这一遭。  
噗啾，噗啪  
【啊、啊……】  
【啊！啊……不……啊……啊啊啊……】  
【嗯！唔嗯！嗯！】  
【啊……啊、啊……啊！】  
噗啾啾啾，噗啪，啾噗，咕啾咕啾  
【啊，啊啊啊】  
那魔龙神勇异常，丝毫不见疲态，不一会就又已尽入百来下，娇穴早被这番攻势干得烂熟，爱液把雪白的大腿根都润得湿滑不已。穴内湿软又紧致，男人原本就深陷发情期，现下更是干红了眼，猛地将没什么力气的小狐狸翻了个身，让巨物整个在里头磨了大半圈，才拎起半条雪白的长腿，侧身把底下纤细的人压在墙上继续一通发狠地奸干，这下太过分，小狐狸瞬间就瘫软了下来。男人接住他软若无骨的身体，知他失了神，便也跟着滑落，把人放在地上，揽着不盈一握的腰身，照干不误。  
小狐狸只剩上半身勉强挨着地，腰部被男人扣着，两条雪白的长腿被分开趴跪在地，被男人罩着身子奸干，没一会便被男人一次重似一次的力道生生干醒。然而才来得及发个模糊的音，男人见他回过来，立马勾着他那两条没力气原也跪不住的腿，又把他翻转过来，扣着膝弯倒压在地上，操得小狐狸气都喘不过来。  
【……哈……啊……】  
两人原本就有明显的体型差，小狐狸才刚刚少年雏形，哪儿哪儿都圆润地纤小，平常就和个瓷娃娃一般肌肤塞雪，摸两把都让人止不住地爱怜，虽说他本人倒是十足的男孩子做派，但那种不服输的劲头在别人眼里确实可爱的要命，忍不住就想宠着他。和这只刚刚才被解封出来法术都恢复了没多少的狐仙不同，男人早就在人界混出了各样的本事精通着各行的道道，身材颀长不说还有着副让模特都艳羡的身材，肌肉均匀有力，精背蜂腰，偏偏还长着张令女人疯狂地英俊容貌，声音更是得天独厚地满是性感，没有多少人能挨过他压低声线的喃语，所以在发现小狐狸耳根子比寻常人还要软的时候，他没少故意贴在人耳朵边说过话，次次都把小狐狸刺激得从头红到脚，湿着双眼睛自以为凶狠地瞪着自己瞧。  
也就是在意识到自己被这双漂亮的渗水蓝瞳吸引后不久，大妖便发现自己做的梦里全是那个少年活泼的身影和明快的声音。大妖不常做梦，在第三次梦见自己把那只狐仙压在身下为所欲为的时候，他才默默地认了栽，甚至专门造了一个幻境，专供自己的邪念肆无忌惮。  
现下终于抱到了本尊，自然更是舍不得放手，恨不得一直这样痴缠下去。  
小狐狸早就被奸干得三魂去了七魄，透明珠子般清透的双瞳迷蒙，脸上满是不堪折辱的红云，金发汗湿地黏在雪白的肌肤之上，樱唇之前也被男人啃得心满意足，红肿着含不住香涎，受不住了才哀哀地气若游丝般发出几声可爱的呻吟。  
大妖更感食指大动，沿着纤长的脖颈又啃又咬，底下仍然捣着巨物迟迟不泄精。  
膝弯被男人扣在地上动弹不得，这个动作使得原本就没几两肉的腰部几乎悬空，被男人由上至下打桩似地一下狠过一下。那原本便不该承受这般肆虐的地方娇泣着辛苦吞吐着尺寸惊人的巨物，粉穴周围全是被魔龙声声入肉带出的爱液和前几次男人的情热，整个花壶更是湿润得仿佛盈满蜜汁，被巨物凿干着越发水光泛滥。那魔龙柱身上恼人的鳞片像是活物，伸放自如，在魔龙捣入时贴服在柱身上，助着那孽物撕开狭小的内壁直达里处，抽出时又全部怒涨翻起，一路挂磨着红肿又柔嫩的甬道退出身来，次次总能带出丰富的汁水，将那原本就不堪折辱的花壶扯得越发湿润不堪。  
男人纵横人间几千年，多有经验的老手都没法在他身下撑过几回，天赋异禀是原因之一，另一个则是男人极为擅长捕捉一丝一毫的异动。一早便摸清了小狐狸的弱处，总是坏心地顶得底下人招架不住泣至破音才勉强怀柔两下。小狐狸哪里都是小小的，那弱处倒藏得极深，要不是男人尺寸实在常人无法企及，或许还没法享用这般极乐。  
【啊……呜……re、ren嗯……】  
而这般久入不泄的非人体力似乎让底下人苦不堪言，原本想着熬过这段狂猛的抽送，结果底下魔龙劲头十足地凿了好几百下，syo模糊间觉得自己几乎被干得泄了五六次，那头要命的魔兽仍然坚挺半点没有放过他的意思。  
小狐狸心头火起，忍不住啃着男人结实的肩线磨牙，惹得男人愉悦地低笑，刺激得小狐狸几乎又要哭出来。  
【很疼呐，おチビちゃん】  
撒谎！！！！syo在心里怒吼。他原本就没半分力气，整个人早被奸干得软成一滩水，男人体型看着肌肉均匀豪不夸张，密度却极大，可以在瞬间就爆发出惊人的力量，宽阔的肩膀上的肉自然硬得无处下嘴，刚刚那一啃对男人而言不过小猫小狗的亲热，哪里会让这头大妖觉得疼。  
但这一举动好像让大妖抓住了把柄，底下的巨物惩罚似地开始狂热地冲撞小狐狸的弱处，碰底了也不急着退出，非要拿肉刺死命抵着旋转着研磨过三四圈才离开，不一会又气势汹汹地侵入进来，有力的腰胯带着那孽物左勾右撵，把底下人刺激得全身都颤抖起来，只这样干了两下就让那颤巍巍地竖着却吐不出什么的玉芽吐了几滴。男人知这弱处敏感异常，恐怕对着哈口气都能让底下的雏儿瞬间便吐精，现下他故意狠着力道凿干不说还拿肉刺刺激，小狐狸受得住才奇怪。  
果然如他所想，才两下就把底下人干得几乎失神，原本就竭尽全力抱着他脖子的手臂这次是真的没了力气，松落下来。湛蓝的瞳眸盈满水汽，唇边挂着香涎，竟是被爽得口液都一并泛滥。  
男人知他已到极限，掐紧被他一双大掌扣在地上的膝弯，把那双雪白的长腿分得更开，自己坐直一些更紧地压过去，舔去那道口液顺势勾着软舌吮吸，虽说自己才是罪魁祸首，但看到心头肉被揉虐地如此凄惨还是止不住有些心疼，又哄又亲地蹭了半晌，小狐狸才勉强回过神来，迷迷糊糊地想要看清他。男人更觉怜惜，刚刚开始深埋在人体内的龙柱蛰伏着一动未动，只管吻舔着刚回过味的小狐狸。然而不动并不代表那魔物便没什么反应，对底下人的怜惜燃烧着情欲，让那头待着不许动弹的凶兽烦躁得鼓涨，生生又粗了半圈。  
Syo被撑得差点背过气，男人对着他一脸抱歉，声音里却听不出忏悔的味道，最后才亲了亲他的鼻尖，更紧地压过身来，在他耳边叹了句抱歉。  
小狐狸还以为他是为这事道歉，下一秒才反应过来这个歉意不是后补而是预先存放给他的。  
因为男人下一刻便又开始了律动，这次丝毫不留情面，全往那弱处招呼，猛进猛出不说，那粗了半圈的巨物半点也不收力道，肉刺似乎也因涨硕长长了半截，搅得花壶整个翻江倒海花蜜四溅，更扎得柔软弱处又疼又痒。syo哭得越发厉害，脸上湿润一片分不清是泪还是汗，漂亮的指尖抠掐着身下的榻榻米用力到泛白，还是无处发泄最私密处被彻底贯穿至顶的羞怯。那个只撵了两下就让他泄身失神的地方这次被歇斯底里地狂插猛捣，小狐狸被这般奸弄得不知东南西北今夕何夕，玉芽更是被迫高潮不断，被男人顶得前后颤巍巍地晃悠，在半空里带出一连串稀稀落落的晶露。魔龙狰狞地捣开越发紧致的花穴深处，龙头如活物般饥渴地咬住那弱处，肉刺扎进软坎里滚了又滚，愣是奸得今日才刚被破开的娇穴羞泣哭啼，爱液喷涌得整条龙根都全然湿透，青筋暴起地把滴出水来的穴儿堵得密不透风。  
Syo再也受不住这般酷刑，原本清亮的嗓子早就被凿得几乎没了音，那敏感又羞人的地方被如此肆意捣弄，涌上来的也不知是爽多一些还是疼痒酸涩更多一些，偏偏他又没什么办法，只能被迫抬着俏臀承受着男人的大举进犯。  
龙头突地轧入软肉开始恐怖地膨胀，顶的肉刺越发入肉，syo模模糊糊地知道这是男人将要吐精的前兆。这是最难熬的一段时间，穴壁最深处原本就紧窄无比，饶是性技超群又有底下的骇人魔龙压阵的大妖，都颇废了番功夫才勉强凿开这块极乐之处缠着狐仙共享云雨。之前好不容易又哄又蹭地才叩开密处让它堪堪吞下了尺寸惊人的巨物，现下这闯进来的不速之客又好不识相地膨胀数倍，把根本再没一寸一毫缝隙的蜜穴撑得酸疼至极。syo急促地喘息着，喉口奄呜着无法承受地泣音，浑身都颤抖不停。强烈地疼痛和尚未褪去的爽极只让玉芽萎靡了一小会，马上就又重新地抬起头来跟着喷了两次，难耐等着男人最后的释放。  
原本就硕大无比的龙头涨成了两三倍，syo受不住地摇头惊喘，深埋在软肉里的肉刺狰狞地怒涨，扎弄得小狐狸苦不堪言，只想快点结束这场折磨。  
龙头撑得整个地方再无缝隙，过了一会才迟迟喷射出来。大妖精量极大，完整的一次吐精要维持十数分钟以上，体液滚烫喷射有力，刚好偏又抵着人最脆弱的地方，猛一下就让小狐狸软了腰，几乎本能地开始挣扎，扯着几乎没了调的声音仰首哭叫。  
然而大妖喷精正是关键时候，哪里容得他跑，大手掐紧了倒扣于地的膝弯，惩罚似地猛地抽插数下直接把小狐狸干得尖叫不止完全没了气力，才顿下动作让滚烫的龙精又狠又准地飚射在软肉上。syo被龙精浇得失魂落魄又烫得疼痛难忍，身子被压制便只懂甩着臻首不停哭叫，平日里的倔强不服输也早在被强行破身的那刻就丢去了无人之地，口里含混地哭求着，颠三倒四地尖叫着不要了不要了，过一会又啜泣着彻底没了音，看模样仿佛要被大妖活活射死在身底下。男人虽然心疼他，但那些肉刺卡着穴肉根本没法动弹，除非吐完精否则断无不见血的拔离之法。  
在紧致又柔软的地方舒爽至高潮吐精，这一刻的欲仙欲死让大妖心情越发愉悦，被他滚烫又有力地喷射在弱处的甬道几乎本能地收缩蠕动，绞得巨物更加爽极，那柔软的内壁密密地裹着不速之客自发地吸吮，无意识地助着魔龙吐出更多。男人早在自己构筑的幻境里将这只小狐狸压在身下肆虐多次，幻境不是正主自然没了什么过多的顾忌，什么过分的玩法都有过。但幻境再逼真也比不过现下的暖玉温香，魔龙被勒得舒服至极，忍不住便换了方向一下捅进了好不容易才喘口气的肉门，龙柱霸道地顶开那道最为细窄的入口，毫不客气地将灼热的龙精直接射入了小狐狸身体的最深处。  
小狐狸全身都抖得不停，喊不出声了也还是胡乱摇着脑袋，玉芽只这一段时间便高潮多次，水汪汪地无所适从，浑身上下雪般的肌肤现下透出漂亮的薄粉，汗水细腻地附于全身，整个人都脱去了平日的稚气，隐隐散发着识情知性的情色和香艳，连带着暴露在空气中挺立着的粉樱都格外惹人爱怜。男人凑近过去一口啃住了俏生生的粉樱，拿齿尖轻咬拿舌苔厮磨，得趣了又含着吮吸。syo被他吸得生疼又涨得难受，只挤得出一丝力气伸出手来抓着男人的长发，倒不知是拒绝还是逢迎。  
等那一漫长的过程终于结束，小狐狸也几乎去了半条命再没半点声响。原本平坦的小腹被灌满了龙精，可爱地涨起一截，小穴更是受尽委屈，在龙柱终于舍得退出身外后忙不迭地吐出一连串满溢的白灼，竟生生地开了缝无法再合上。  
大妖怜惜地吻了吻彻底昏过去的小狐狸，小心地抱起来旋身去了浴间。短暂地鸣金收兵不过昙花一现，大妖罕见的发情期自然不会结束地那么快，不一会浴间里便又再次响起了动静，被生生奸昏过去的小狐狸这会看起来又被活活干醒，奄奄呜呜语不成调，微弱地似乎哭求着拒绝，声音细如蚊语，还没身后被奸干得泣涕涟涟的娇穴声儿响，大妖倒还是那副龙精虎猛的劲头，看来又是一场对狐仙而言辛苦万分地鏖战。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go on.

ren靠坐在宽阔的浴缸里长出口气。刚刚才落幕的性爱让发情期突来的燥热难耐褪去了些。连续三次吐精对平日里便纵横情场的男人而言实在算不得什么，当然更解不了近千年未曾爆发过的发情热，唯一起些作用的恐怕也只有让他从那几近灭顶的狂热里退开些，不至于真的控制不住力道，成为史上第一个把仙神奸淫至死的妖帝。  
妖族的发情十分正常，周期虽各有不同，但只要定期交欢发泄，发情期也几乎可以被人为地削减甚至抵消。这等同于分批将发情期的情热逐一消化分摊在平日里，加之妖魔本性喜淫又好享乐，在性爱观念上更没其他界的种族那么瞻前顾后，所以大体上的妖族们并不会被发情期困扰。便是因为这般贞操淡薄欢愉至上，才会被别界的人拿万年发情种来贬低。ren身为千年大妖，自是精准地掌控着间隔，游刃有余又片叶不沾，不仅让凡间的花魁名妓对他食髓知味念念不忘，就连以淫魔为首多让人无福消受的魔族地界都多留有他的风流韵事。多少妖魔精怪挤破了脑袋往他床上爬，就连那些个自视甚高原本对床笫之事不屑一顾的半仙都暗地里期待着能与妖帝翻云覆雨一晌贪欢，尝尝那羽化登仙的极乐滋味。这般艳福不浅从不缺暖床人，是以大妖千年来从未为发情热伤过脑筋。  
——这次……是怎么了……  
Ren抹了把额发，寻思着是不是最近过于沉沦在幻境里欺负小狐狸才如此这般的自作自受，多少有些心下暗叹自觉失手。低垂的蓝眸一转，看了看被他一同抱进浴间洗了身子，现在正安静地靠在自己身前的狐仙。小狐狸才被破了身就被狠狠地压着连要了两回，身体和精神都崩至极限。然而这大妖的情期才不过开了个小头，此前那几回合都算不上开胃菜，之后几天怕是有得辛苦了。  
男人寻思着按小狐狸的性子，等熬过这段日子指不定要怎么闹。虽说这事是小狐狸自己先松的口，可无论怎样到底这边理亏在前，况且男人也是吃准了syo的心软，原本打得就是这主意，现下得偿所愿心中更是坦荡，断没得了便宜还卖乖的道理。再说几千年时光阅尽各色美人无数，从来都只有别人痴想与他芙蓉帐暖春宵苦短，他还从未对哪个人那么上过心动过情，甚至不惜卑劣地算计天时地利人和，亲手把一个雏儿骗上了床。  
寻常的赔礼道歉铁定是行不通，偏偏狐仙还对奇巧珍宝没多少兴趣，身份地位也不太在意，修为法力之类倒更喜欢自己亲力亲为。大妖想了半天还真一时半会找不着哄人的好法子，只能蹭了蹭底下金色的发顶，chu一声亲了一口。罢了罢了，千年大妖的情期少说也要七五日，还有得是时间慢慢思量怎么事后把人哄回来……何况吃都吃了，到时候真要无计可施，抓过来按在地上再教训一顿大抵就老实了。  
丝毫没觉得自己想法多么危险的大妖便开始心安理得的亲亲蹭蹭，趁着狐仙还昏着，把底下软软小小的身子搂在怀里上下其手占尽便宜。小狐狸紧闭着眼，眉心微皱，在男人的指节滑入半开的腿根时迷迷糊糊地喃语。  
【……ren……】  
男人动作倏然一顿。  
驰骋情场千年，要是品不出小狐狸的心思那可就真白睡了这许多绝色美人。ren始终对周围人的情感波动极为敏感，天生善于透析一切。哪些人面冷内热，哪些人动着不可告人的心思，他不过半刻便可摸得八九不离十。这只小狐狸更是好懂，什么都写在面上，眉间一挑几乎就可以猜到他想要干什么，和他家那个超级半吊子的阴阳师一样，根本没什么城府。恐怕这份不明源头的暧昧情感连小狐狸自己都未察觉，结果迷迷糊糊地就被早他一步接收到信号的大妖从里到外啃得骨头渣子都没剩下。虽然那只是一点说不清道不明的好感，简单纯粹甚至还不够热烈，但对早就虎视眈眈的大妖而言几乎等同于默许与回应，这才稀里糊涂就着了道。  
男人有心想让他尝尝这胜似登仙的欢愉，但到底还是心疼这宝贝疙瘩，帮人清理完了体内的浊物便抱着他休憩。小狐狸原本就皮肤白净，现下和全身健康蜜色的男人靠在一起就更显肌肤塞雪，各处泛起的粉色也是可爱非常。长俏的眼睫好像还挂着水珠般濡湿着，原本淡色的樱唇还没褪去红肿，水光潋滟地风景独好。男人看得有趣，贴过去蹭着那微开的小嘴亲亲舔舔，拿舌尖扫着柔软的唇瓣，吸吮着底下人软滑的内壁。耳听得小狐狸的呼吸开始急促，大掌包着那粉嫩的小脸迫他扬起头，拇指磨了磨那越发水光光的樱唇，稍一用力扒开一些，直见着那珍珠般的齿贝便低头迎着啃了过去。灵舌和长了眼睛般熟门熟路地叩开微合的齿列，直接深探进去勾住了沉眠的软舌，缠着它百般刁难。小狐狸溢出几声模糊的鼻音，听在耳里倒是撒娇多些，男人勾了唇角越发痴缠，啃得那小嘴里里外外翻个遍，更加大力地汲取着甘甜，听着小狐狸无意识地哼哼把那条小舌勒吮得几乎卷不过来弯，好一会才舍得拖着银丝放开那张小嘴，沿着没被吞咽的涎水一路往下吻舔起纤长的脖颈，又折回来绕去了耳后，舌尖爱抚着红透的耳廓，干脆搂了人在臂弯里，手臂枕在小狐狸的后颈间，继续抱着人意犹未尽地啃。  
锁骨被男人轻轻地咬着薄皮亲了亲，底下两颗樱挺还俏生生地立着，圆润的蕾尖连着小小的乳晕，那极淡的浅粉开在雪白的胸间，两枚樱丘娇俏地鼓起，好似包着包无比甜腻的春水，像是国师笔下最为雅致的一笔，倒让大妖起了余兴，定要好好疼爱疼爱这一双樱蕾。  
舌整个覆了上去，加了力道撵磨而过。柔软的俏樱顺力整个往前提起，在舌离去时又水汪汪地弹回原位，更惹人食指大动。舌便更加起劲地舔起它来，娇樱被舔得整个湿透，越发怯生生地涨挺了几分，男人的口液濡湿了那粉樱，在空气里可怜兮兮地暴露着，接着被大妖一口含进了嘴里。  
底下人几乎立刻便本能地仰首，腰身随之跃起，却反而将已陷入男人唇舌牢狱之中的蕾尖更深地送入了虎口。整颗乳晕都被男人咬在嘴里，齿尖不松不紧地箍着圆圆的樱粒，舌则顺着狭小的弹丸之地绕圈抚慰，加上时不时啧啧有声地大力吸吮，把那可怜的樱丘折磨得涨得越发浑圆，也把底下被生生奸昏过去的小狐狸吸得迷迷糊糊地睁了眼。  
然而还未等狐仙搞明白状况，专心欺负着底下乳尖的大妖头也没抬地施了术。瞬间便被看不见痕迹的绳索并绑了双手的小狐狸发出惊叫，男人突地松开早被吸吮地肿胀不已的樱尖，指节一翻，那个缚着小狐狸双手的透明锁具猛得拔高，将原本大半截身子泡在水里的人整个捞了出来。  
水声大响，小狐狸像是刚被人从水里吊起来的小鱼，滴溅着成串的水珠悬停在半空里，白皙的身子被强行拉扯开，更显得好似腰身不盈一握。被突来的变故吓到，syo睁着眼睛仰首不置信地看着空空如也的腕间——明明什么都没有，但却像是被牢固的锁具束缚住，一动都动不了。  
刚刚被男人咬着的半边红樱肿得厉害，半个雪白的胸脯都几乎红透，那被百般折磨的蕾樱更是泛着水光，原本浅粉色的乳晕也充血红肿，还能见到几个异常情色的牙印嵌在柔软的蕾晕间，一看便知受了多大的委屈。  
【re、ren？！】  
Syo好歹从喉咙里挤出些声音。被他唤着的男人也站直了身子，长腿一勾跟着踏出了浴缸。性感的肌肉贴服在颀长的高挑身线之上，每一分肌理都展示着造物主对这个男人的慷慨。水珠沿着那要命的曲线依次滚落，syo的眼神无意识地追着其中的一颗，在跟着那晶露划过分明的人鱼线时才后知后觉地发现了那刚才还把他折腾地去掉半条命的巨物已经半抬了头，和那两颗浑圆饱满足以维持十数分钟精射的囊袋一起，蓄势待发。  
男人在那瞬间便起了雾的蓝眸里看到了预料之中的怯意，心下不禁有些叹息，走近被吊在半空动弹不得的小狐狸，手掌沿着平滑的小腹反摸上去，分开两指将刚刚被欺负的半边熟透的肉樱夹在指缝间轻轻磨蹭，在底下人动弹的瞬间，指节猛地下压让那蕾尖连同粉晕都被挤出狭小的缝隙，没给半刻喘息的时间，温厚的舌重又缠住了挺起的粉樱，配合着长指的揉弄将那柔软的樱尖吮吸得水声肆起，好像要将这颗小小的肉粒从那雪白的胸脯上扯落吞进肚去，又好像要从那更加纤小的蕾芯吸出些什么来。另一边还未遭受什么肆虐的粉樱还没来得及庆幸，男人另一只手便一同摸了上来，有力的指尖掐着粉嫩的蕾晕，半点没收气力地掐捏撵转，刚刚还幸免于难的樱尖瞬间便涨挺起来，连带着雪白的胸口都红湿一片。syo被男人又咬又掐地玩弄着弱处，两颗樱尖都被拉扯着挺立在空气间，疼痛和着电流般的快感让小狐狸又湿了眼圈，脸埋在被迫拉高的臂间一个劲地急喘，又羞又气却又骂不出半个字。  
男人知他羞愤，然而底下人这青涩的反应实在太讨人喜欢，依依不舍地松开那双水润的粉樱，双手情色地磨过不停颤抖的纤腰，一直滑至大腿根，再手腕一翻把两条修长的雪白长腿整个提起来，不客气地将人最私密的密处掰开了凑至跟前。  
Syo惊喘着挣扎两下，但只是徒劳。刚刚才被奸得死去活来的小穴现在还肿烫得厉害，一动就针扎般翻涌出细密的刺疼，几乎可以想见那里该是副怎样凄惨的景象。一想到那最羞于启齿的地方就这样毫无保留地展开在男人眼前，syo整个人都差点烧起来，拼命地动着没几分力气的软腰，膝弯也颤抖着想要合上。  
但男人的手稳如磐石，小狐狸那几下抽动根本没什么作用，倒让一直紧盯着那处的大妖见着了因羞怯而飞快收缩蠕动的娇穴，意外地饱了一顿眼福。那细细开着缝的小口明显还肿着，这也难怪，原本就娇小的地方被迫强行接纳了巨硕数倍的孽物，被撑满被贯穿被奸干得欲仙欲死又涕泪连连，完了还被滚烫的龙精射了满满一肚子，不满腹委屈才奇怪。现下因为男人的注视紧张地不停煽动门户，把之前还留在里面用来清洗的水都挤出些许，一副可怜兮兮的样子。  
Ren轻笑一声，喷出的热气让原本就绷紧了神经紧张的syo忍不住啊的一声脱了口，大妖瞟了一眼迅速咬紧唇把余下的呻吟吞进肚里的人，坏心一起，凑过去一口叼住了半挺着的玉芽——底下饱满的粉球。  
耳听得小狐狸猛得吸了口冷气，男人收紧了齿结，拖着舌尖沿着颤巍巍挺立的芽柱摸到了芽心，灵舌一卷将那幼苗含入口中，细细地以口爱抚起来。syo没见过这阵仗却知道那张口的厉害之处，私处才刚被男人含进嘴里就立刻投降，摇着脑袋连连喊停。大妖哪里肯听他，果然没留情，又是一通吸吮轻咬，从玉雕般的小球到涨挺开来的芽心，甚至敏感的会阴都挨个啃舔亲抚了个遍，把那没什么经验的玉芽生生地舔射了两回才放缓了力道。小狐狸被连续的高潮爽得眼前白蒙蒙一片，在男人又开始边亲边啃的时候本能地连连摇头，后头的穴口蠕动地越发厉害，粉肉翻腾水光连连看得大妖欲火中烧，抱着小狐狸的后腰，底下早狰狞地抬头的龙柱擦着会阴挨着了穴缝，撕开狭小的缝壁，有力的腰胯一顶，直接把魔龙整个重又放逐去了小狐狸的软穴里。


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go on and go on.

Syo被这一猛得贯穿插得失声尖叫，哑着声音最后化为了一声短暂的泣音，听得大妖心都跟着拧了半圈。魔龙经过刚才那两次的吐精丝毫没有半分收敛，青筋暴起地瞬间便扎进了小半个头。早就肿胀不堪的花宫被这刚猛的进犯激得疾缩，把来犯者狠狠地箍在花腔中途，不让再进入半分。然而这本能的防守哪里对付得了经验丰富的大妖，在预见到这初入的艰涩瞬间，大掌便揉上两瓣白团子，指节探入股缝一左一右顶开那紧咬着龙柱的穴口，又伸出另两指狠狠地按掐了把会阴，耳听得小狐狸惊喘着哭叫出声，立马将魔龙退出几寸，重整了旗鼓又猛得捅了进去。syo被这一冲击骇得撑大了眼，湿热的泪水断了线般沿着粉嫩的脸颊滚落，漂亮的柳眉痛苦得纠结在一起打了个突，被底下巨物撕开身体的进犯撑得差点背过气去。大妖自然也不好受，急需发泄的孽物被死死地卡了一半，明知前方便是极乐却被禁闭的花穴绞死了去路，偏偏发情的狂热来势汹汹几无可挡，恨不能立刻就捣穿那嫩处穷凶极恶地奸干疼爱到它再无半点反抗的劲头才好。然而男人到底还是一丝理智尚存，知此时若一意孤行，小狐狸怕是会被他活活奸出个好歹来。见着底下人泪水连连梨花带雨，也是心疼他好好的雏儿偏要受这份罪。发情期的妖帝有多生猛，怕是平日里有幸与妖帝有过露水姻缘的花妓们光是想想就该当场软了脚。这位让各界的美人青睐有加的妖帝从来不会在床上让他们感到失望，被他英俊的眉眼注视，被那性感的唇舌亲吻，被结实有力的长臂紧紧拥抱，被磁性的低音在耳际喃语，被那让人又爱又恨的巨物侵犯至从未被进犯到的深处，被迸发的滚烫龙精强行灌注到意识迷蒙高潮迭起，这欲仙欲死又舒爽至极的销魂滋味，只消尝过一次便再也忘不掉这一晚的翻云覆雨，惹得那些有幸尝过的食髓知味，没尝过的也暗地里等着盼着能有朝一日与妖帝一夜销魂，见识见识那比登仙还要蚀骨的快乐。  
小狐狸稀里糊涂就被骗入了这人人都艳羡不已的温柔乡，压根连性爱是什么都还没整多少明白就被发情的妖帝破了处子之身，来来回回奸干得差点不记得自己姓甚名谁，也压根不知道他经受着的欢爱是多少人求也求不来的蚀骨销魂和夜夜梦回。  
Ren凑过去重又一口叼住了小狐狸充血的樱尖，吸吮舔咬得底下人声音都软了尾，看准小狐狸被胸口的刺激引去注意力的瞬间，腰胯一凛直插穴心，让那孽物硬生生地撬开原本就娇小得无力容纳它的花腔扎入了大半，又细细厮磨着确认了那被侵犯过多时的小穴承受得住，便旋转着再度退出一些，掐紧手底下的白肉，连根重新捣进去，等到又被花径卡住了去路，就又故技重施，掐着脆弱的会阴处把龙柱抽出，再更猛地整根冲撞进去。如此数次往复，才终于将那早涨得生猛的巨物整个埋入紧致的销魂之处。  
Syo早被这几下强硬的奸捣折腾得啜泣涟涟，两瓣白团子似的臀瓣被扒得更开，尽头处的那张粉嫩的小口被撑得浑圆，再也无力与这霸道的魔头斗上半分。魔龙如愿整根没入娇美的软穴里，立刻便生龙活虎地主张着存在感，涨得根本没法动弹的花壁不堪折辱地包裹着它。ren的情热也早压制到极限，先前的狰狞和猛热再也没了束缚，几乎刚得偿所愿整根埋入花壶深处够到了娇嫩的肉门便立刻连根疾退，狠狠地重又整根捣入了柔软的穴心。  
小狐狸被这毫不留情的狂插猛奸折腾得娇喘连连语不成句，臻首摇甩着只叫的出不要。娇嫩的花穴被狠准地旋开樱口一插到底，又瞬间疾退着被勾出层层红肿的花腔，再不歇半刻地重又狠狠凿回花心大力撵磨，再有经验的花妓也受不住这般操弄，何况对床事全然陌生的小狐狸。底下席卷而来的刺激让syo几乎发疯，从未暴露在外人面前的密处被毫不留情地奸干，撑涨与疼痛，酸涩与爽极，太多鲜明的感官侵袭得他哑着嗓子哭叫，好似哭喊出来就能让底下的来袭有个发泄之处。  
Ren由着情热控制着动作，在属意的人儿体内捅捣的满足感催生着大妖的熊熊欲火，底下不停歇地整根尽入连根拔出，不消片刻就已经奸干了数百下仍不知餍足。  
【啊、啊……不、不要、呜……啊！啊！】  
【啊！啊……啊啊啊……嗯……呜……re、啊！】  
【啊啊啊……不……ren、啊！啊啊、啊、啊——】  
Syo哭喊不停，哭叫声被底下狂猛地蛮干撞得支离破碎。雪白的腿根被似乎永无止歇的奸捣磨得粉红一片，柔嫩的会阴更是被沉重的囊袋折磨般拍打得啪啪脆响，整个娇穴周围无一幸免，被发情的大妖干得水声大响红肿不已。  
【啊、re、ren——】  
【……不行、不、啊！……啊、ren……嗯……！】  
龙柱青筋暴起，涨得浑圆，柱上的细鳞都被撑得翻起密密麻麻的一层，龙头上的肉刺更是涨得微弯生生成了倒钩，两大淫器丝毫不留情面，通力合作，把花穴捅捣得花汁飞溅连连升天，更是把小狐狸奸干得全身激震，惊喘娇吟不断喊停，竟是好似要被妖帝活活奸死在身下。  
【ren……！啊啊啊啊——】  
【停、啊——停……啊……！不行、不，啊……】  
【啊……呜呜……啊、啊、啊……不……】  
【啊——啊啊、天……天啊……】  
然而尽管小狐狸哭喊得压根没剩多少生息，将他身子整个对分开的男人却始终不发一语，腰胯不遗余力又半分不见疲态，保持着整进整出的狠猛速率成千上万次地奸捣，听得小狐狸被干得只差喊救命，掐着早就红肿的两瓣樱臀凿得越发起劲，猛进猛出，还旋转着腰腹算准着角度，让巨物一下两下交换着捅在花心和肉门，直接把狐仙奸干得再也喊不出半个字，嗯嗯啊啊地只剩无意识地哭吟。  
【嗯……哈啊……嗯嗯、啊、ra(ren)、啊呀(不要)、啊……ra(ren)！】  
【呜……呜呜……、啊、呀哈——】  
小狐狸雪白的身子仍吊在半空，纤细的双手被看不见的锁具拉高挂在头顶，腰身以下却被整个破开，被发情的妖帝生猛的力道顶得上上下下不停抽搐，连着两条几乎被分开至极限无法合上半分的长腿都被大力顶撞得晃悠不已。syo这次算是知道刚刚那两次怕是男人仍然手下留了情，眼下大妖真的陷于情热才算让他多少理解过来，为何那些花妓们谈起莲帝都个个羞得只管低笑。被这样的男人压在身下这般捣干怕是多少花妓的梦里乡，然而对半分没经验的小狐狸而言却是一场不知何时才能结束的浩劫。  
花汁飞溅得穴口泥泞不堪，最深处的肉门和花心被轮流奸捣得丢盔弃甲几近崩溃，整个花腔早已被魔龙几百几千次的强行贯穿干得大开。暴涨的龙鳞和肉钩被技巧地物尽其用，捅得那未曾休息片刻的娇穴高潮迭起连连升天，蜜汁更是猛喷狂涌，滴落在浴间的地上早就汇成了一大摊水渍。  
不知被奸干了多久，体内那孽物终于暴涨起了前端有了吐精的前兆，syo还没缓过气来，滚烫的龙精便凶狠地喷在了疲累的花腔深处，把几乎已经没有缝隙的花穴灌得从里满到外。  
小狐狸这次才算被妖帝奸了个彻底，在龙精喷射的瞬间便昏死过去，即使被灌得小肚子浑圆也在没什么反应。  
大妖却早已干红了眼，千年未曾袭来的发情热让总能在床上保持着游兴与余裕的男人完全失了平日的冷静，情欲炙烤得妖气暴涨，狂化的妖纹都几乎压制不住开始浮现，如纹身般缠绕在大妖鬓间与脊背。刚才吐完精的龙根不过片刻就又精神抖擞，因暴涨而起的妖力妖化得更加狰狞，整根孽物越发挺硕，竟生生地又撑长了些许，顶首更是膨胀得霸道，龙鳞也被涨得片片翻起，整根龙柱撑涨得男人低喘不已，迫不及待得想要重回温暖紧致的娇穴里发泄几乎没顶的欲望。男人闭眼咬牙咽下快要压制不住的骚动，神智也已经被疯狂的情热冲得快要脱缰，整个身体都在叫嚣着想要，恨不得下一刻就一个猛子扎进花腔狂插猛干才好。  
绑着小狐狸腕间的束缚被撤了妖力，柔软的身体没了支撑瘫软下来，被男人抱了个满怀。少年身形与男人的怀抱极度契合，每每都让男人满足于这道手感。现在小狐狸被干得浑身都松落下来，抱在怀里更是没了骨头般，让几乎快要压制不住妖力与情热的男人忍不住上下其手，在没什么肉的纤腰揉掐，在仍然俏立的樱尖撵转，没过一会男人便手间一转，把怀里软着身的小狐狸转过去，吐息灼热地把已经涨得快要爆起的龙根夹在他双腿根处，然后抱起小狐狸，有力的长臂一把箍紧了雪白的一双细腿，把之前被他毫不留情破开的地方紧紧地合在一起。腿根温热的肌理挤压着怒涨的孽物，男人单手压着小狐狸的膝弯，另一手紧掐着没几两肉现在又被迫弯折的软腰，拖动着那早已饥渴难耐的龙根在细腻的腿根前后磨动。  
孽物涨得青筋暴起，在小狐狸赛雪的腿根间扎眼无比，偏偏又尺寸雄伟，紧挨着后边的花穴和会阴从小狐狸的双丸穿出，还是比那粉嫩的玉芽长出可观的一段。大妖挺动着腰腹，那龙柱便被拖动着在小狐狸腿间前后磨动，没一会雪白的大腿根便被磨得泛出艳红，看得原本就情欲激昂的大妖喉口一紧，越发收不住力道。  
花穴才熬过一劫，先前被灌满的白浊因体位的改变慢慢回流出来，滚烫得龙柱贴着肿胀的樱口一路磨过会阴和玉囊，猛涨的龙鳞一遍一遍细细密密勾挂着这一串最为敏感的地界，即便小狐狸沉于黑甜乡里无力醒来，也被这孽物磨得痛苦不堪。男人紧贴着他，精壮的身体整个都包覆住前头纤细的少年，性感的唇舌抵着小狐狸红润的耳尖开始一路吻咬，把排遣不了的情热都发泄在雪白的身子上，底下挺动不停，上面更是沿着漂亮的颈间啃咬吸吮，把白雪般的肌肤印出密集的红痕。娇穴被磨得首先投降，龙根陷在幽谷的窄缝间呼啸，带出花腔里源源不断的浊液，两颗精巧的玉丸被男人卡死了膝弯，只能可怜地夹着那猛龙被死了命磨蹭，一早就充了血。男人哪里满足得了，松开撑着人腰间的手，抓着小狐狸的一双素手迫他握住那高耸的龙柱，大手包在那双柔夷之外，带着那柔软的纤手撸着粗长的硬物。  
小狐狸被扣紧了膝弯动也无法动，一双素手被迫握着那淫龙撸动，这幅香艳景象更是让大妖情欲暴涨，腰胯更加有力大开大合，龙鳞再不见贴服，片片竖起，刮得雪白的腿根都几乎破皮，更别提那更加柔软不堪折辱的花穴和双丸，花穴已经全然缴械，被不停磨啸的魔龙生生破开了樱口，里头丰富的花汁喷溅，分不清是男人先前的精华还是花壶自己的爱液，让魔龙更加顺滑地磨动。雪白的素手被迫抓着青筋暴起的可怕龙柱，几乎快要握持不住，男人一口啃啃咬在小狐狸精致的锁骨边顿了动作，那孽物停在小狐狸柔软的指间一跳一跳，带着雪白的指头都跟着一抽一抽。  
眼见着那玉芽光挺着吐不出什么，男人喉口一紧再也收不住浑身激昂的情欲，猛得扒开小狐狸的腿间，魔龙疾退抽身而出，然后准确地找到了不断喷涌着白浊的樱口，一个猛子气势如虹地扎了进去。

魔龙熟门熟路，男人更是知根知底，来回重重凿了几下便让花穴受不住地开了限制，让这条孽龙得偿所愿猛得扎进了肉门缝隙死命得撵滚，似要破开那细缝进去好好翻江倒海一通才罢休。  
花腔即便被前两次激烈情事破开了娇柔的内壁，然而到底还是纤小，容纳了这般尺寸的巨物几近力竭，只能流着花汁被亵玩得为所欲为。这个体位又偏偏让原本就撑涨得极为粗硕的魔龙冲得更深更满，整出猛进次次入心，搅得那柔美樱穴门户大开蜜液四溅，倒让魔龙越发神勇，泥泞水声更是在不大的湿潮空间里连绵不绝。小狐狸体力耗尽被怎么折磨都神智不见清醒，男人也不客气，猛进猛出大开大合，两手紧掐着雪白的大腿根揉捏着软肉让自己进得更深，全然再没了一贯床笫间翩翩佳公子的模样，急切得只想将底下那紧致湿软的娇穴奸至魂飞魄散。  
千年不曾爆起的情热几乎让妖帝自己都驾驭不住，为了压制这股疯狂，妖帝的妖力也整个暴涨，两股势力互相胶着，撕咬着男人最后的理性。  
妖气借机冲散了一室迷雾，男人被身下人儿紧致得令人发疯的软穴吮咬紧勒密密包裹，又被花汁淋得通体舒畅恨不能就此溺毙在这温柔乡里，不禁难耐得仰首微叹，却突得顿住了动作。  
他的面前是一面落地镜。之前一直被水雾蒙着没什么存在感，现下被妖气冲开迷障，便忠实地映照出了室内的一切。  
小狐狸完全被破开了身，两条长腿被男人两手扒开，尽头处的粉嫩花穴几乎一览无余。那个娇柔的地方正吞咽着狰狞的巨物，樱口被撑得浑圆几乎再无一处缝隙，连柔嫩的褶皱都被涨得平整不已。龙根更是湿漉漉一片，被花腔浇灌得龙精虎猛神清气爽。这般艳情不堪的交合场景让纵情花海的男人都忍不住咽着口液，转动着显出妖色的眸子在镜中把小狐狸视奸得彻底，从那涨得血红一片俏立在粉雪间的一双樱尖，转至刚刚被磨得显然破了皮现下红得越发楚楚可怜的雪白腿根和那一双同样饱经折腾委屈肿起的玉囊，再滑至因魔龙的进犯和现下的体位，微微隆起的小腹——那原本平坦的地方被由内撑起，竟生生地被隐约顶出一段在体内肆虐的孽物的形状。  
情欲倏然暴涨，男人掐紧小狐狸的长腿重又开始了动作，妖瞳已经被发情热冲击得血红一片，紧盯着镜中人儿一览无余的花腔，不再压制情欲，看那魔龙翻搅着粉嫩的娇穴飞溅出丰富的花汁，狂插猛干得让花壶得不到半刻喘息的功夫，整根腾起扎入花腔的力道几乎把雪白的臀瓣都撞得挤压变形，没等被直捣深处的樱穴抽搐着熬过灭顶的愉悦，就青筋暴起涨着龙鳞退出穴外，又猛得捅进深处，反复奸干了百八十次，让那娇穴盈泣着散出花汁，好不容易熬过被猛触肉门底心的灭顶，便又被那恼人的细鳞咬着勾着没了生息。  
那樱口更是可怜，被撑到极限不说还被一双沉甸甸的饱满囊袋撞得脆声不断，入口处那一圈薄皮被龙鳞挂着翻进翻出，勾着扯进去又挂着拖出来，早就又红又肿，偏偏男人正干得兴起，龙根硬得要人命不说，更是烫得让那小穴几乎以为要烧起来。  
男人沿着小狐狸漂亮的颈线一路啃咬，那片白雪般的肌肤早就因多次的性爱泛出浅淡的粉红，又被大妖多次吮吻，留下数个情色的吻痕，衬得胸前那两瓣樱尖更加怯生生地惹人怜爱。底下虽然还半点不肯吃亏得奸捣不停，唇舌却温柔得似要滴出蜜来，听得小狐狸无意识的泣音与无以为继的吐息，更是轻柔地含着一方一寸极尽爱抚，专挑人最没抵抗力的地方下功夫，把底下青涩的雏儿弄得晕头转向，一会被这轻柔的吻触激得颤抖不已，一会又被龙根尽入猛扣花心的力道凿得几乎撑不住腰，下一刻被灼热的唇舌抵着耳根安抚，还没来得及习惯耳际的爱抚，身下又被魔龙捅到深处摁着穴心撵磨，如此几番轰炸之下那些经验丰富的花妓恐怕都要高潮迭起连连求饶，更别说这根本没见过世面的小狐狸，不过几十下便清水似得吐了两次精，仍然昏沉着意识再无半分力气抵抗妖帝的千军万马。  
男人原本便精通此道，千年间身边从不缺各色美人，游离花间让多少绝色念而不忘。现下小狐狸落在了妖帝手里，男人更是有意让他尝尽欢愉，带他天堂极乐连走数遭还嫌不够，非要让他食髓知味记住这舒爽，最好刻在骨头缝里，一见着自己就免不了想起这番云雨，软了骨头才好。  
想象着一向皮薄的小狐狸羞红脸嘴硬炸毛的模样，大妖轻笑一声，龙根刚好扎入了弱处软肉，便停了动作，转着腰身抵着那致命处左右亲昵，让龙柱上的细鳞和肉钩亵玩着嫩处步步紧逼，惹得花腔节节败退不知所措，只能哀泣着花泪汩汩，滋养得魔龙舒爽至极，更是翻江倒海搅得娇穴楚歌四起。  
男人却兴致昂然，大手越移越下，直到摸到两瓣柔软的白团子才张开五指左右拢住，配合着底下魔龙狂肆的侵犯揉扒着那早就撑至极限的美妙缝隙，一出一进把纤细的人顶得上下不住翻飞，从镜中可以清晰地看见巨龙入穴双丸凿山一副开疆破土无往不利的疯狂，雪白的臀瓣被用力地掐揉着，一遍又一遍地被底下巨龙翻腾的力道挤压，又一次一次地被男人修长的指节拢住重新强制拉开，完全地被卸去了最后的防御，被那条要命的魔龙奸干得只懂花汁四溅泣声连连。  
手底满是冰凉柔软，唇下的皮肤赛雪又粉樱肆开，花腔更是湿润饱满还紧致销魂，镜中还有一副情色无边的春宫画卷，耳边也尽是小狐狸无意识地哼吟和泥泞淫靡的水声，男人眼神越发暗沉，双手扒开两个白团子狠着力道往里连凿数十下，再埋与软肉间仗着自己腰力让那要涨成回勾的肉刺抵着弱处又撵又滚，得趣了还故意慢了动作九浅一深，直插得那花穴几乎门户全开无力再战，才重新掐紧小狐狸的腿根，让球结撑爆在柔软的里处，气势万千地将整个花壶灌得几次狂涌，把整个花腔都被滚烫的龙精冲刷得不再有一处缝隙，让小狐狸无意识间都甩着臻首，含糊着连连尖叫，最后被纠缠不休地喷射生生地灌得睁开了泪眼。  
男人见他清醒，怜惜地凑过去耳鬓厮磨，抚慰着意识还没完全回过来的人，底下龙根喷精不停后劲十足，花壶已经不堪承受，偏偏肉钩死死得掐着软坎，柱身圆撑涨起堵得花腔不留缝隙，只盼着龙根挪腾些，好让那满肚子的龙精有地方分处。  
连番交欢让小狐狸没了半分力气，两条长腿挂在男人蜜色的臂间晃荡，被喷灌得一抽一抽。俏脸汗湿粉樱浮动，纤长的羽睫抖颤不已，包不住底下渗出的湿润，可爱的檀口红肿微开，被男人细细啃吻温柔抚慰，直到底下龙根吐完所有才被依依不舍地放开，气若游丝得喘息了几声。  
樱穴经历了这要命的几番非礼早就被折腾地死去活来予取予求。那吐完了龙精的孽物怎也不见饶人的气势，稍稍前后挪腾了几下带出汩汩浓稠的爱液和白浊，丝毫没有退出来的意思，仍然满满地撑着受尽委屈的甬道，轻柔地左右揉捻，在最里处百般亲昵抚慰。  
高潮过后的余韵被妖帝技巧性地延长，原本便敏感又娇柔无比的花心被吐了精依然坚硬如铁的龙柱旋转着按揉疼爱，不一会便重又泣涕涟涟，绞得龙根舒爽不已。  
男人底下动作不停，唇舌也半分不落下，温柔地从小狐狸汗湿的发顶一路亲吻至喘息不止的美妙锁骨，一只手拖着狐仙柔软的腿根，另一手早就拢住了胸前涨得俏丽的粉樱，熟练地在指缝间掐出那朵樱尖不停研磨。  
小狐狸被男人整个收圈在怀里，浑身上下都被啃透，青空般的蓝眼睛蓄满了泪水，稍一刺激就成串地落下。妖帝满是心疼，凑过去安慰地吻舔红肿的唇瓣，抵开樱口缠着没力气动弹的软舌吸吮，又怕小狐狸折着身子难过，长臂一松，让瘫软着的人慢慢被放倒在浴室的软垫上。  
体位一动，底下的魔龙拧着软坎几乎撵了小半圈，不止小狐狸哀鸣出声，妖帝也被倏然箍紧的穴壁夹得暗自咬牙，硬是顿住动作把狐仙侧过身，好让他躺得舒服些。  
然而樱穴仍然紧张羞涩，勒得妖帝苦闷不已，妖气更是暴涨。底下越是紧，龙柱就越发涨硕，两相过招谁也好过不了谁，一个被勒得几乎发疯，另一个被撑涨起的孽物堵得摇着臻首连连求饶，最后自是再度被拖去了巫山顶承受着妖帝的精露。  
Syo几乎撑不住身体，半条雪白的长腿被男人扯得大开，紧紧地抵在胸前，整个穴口都被这个动作带的被迫暴露在外，被粗硕无比的龙柱一遍又一遍地奸干。被情欲支配的妖帝抓着那纤细的长腿，结实性感的腰腹驾驭着魔龙翻江倒海，整进整出，整个身体都几乎压在底下哭叫求饶的狐仙身上，偶尔几次收不住力道，不仅龙头几乎把深处的樱缝都撞得半开，一双沉重的囊袋也把柔嫩的臀瓣挤得变形。  
【啊、啊……re……嗯、啊、啊……ren……！】  
【不要、不，啊啊啊啊、呜……不行……不，行……】  
小狐狸疯狂地摇着头，被男人按在底下肆意侵犯。那魔龙根本没有半分徇私，又准又狠不留情面，妖帝被发情热烧灼得早已没了调情的心思，只管次次入肉，燃起的无边情热几乎让他完全妖化，勉力才维持人形，理智早被两厢抗衡撕扯得几近暴走，而底下湿热的紧致恰好又是最后的救命稻草，更是收不住力道狂插能干，把娇嫩的樱穴奸干得一塌糊涂。  
【啊、啊……】  
【不……呜、啊、啊……停……啊，停、啊】  
小狐狸含糊地啜泣尖叫，但没过多久便没了声，妖帝掐着他的半边长腿，猛得冲入了里门，借着力道死死地卡在了那处缝隙里，又带着原本侧着身子的小狐狸翻仰过身，把两条长腿扣着膝弯压在地上，猛得退出来，重又气势万千地顶了进去。  
里门被坚硬的龙头卡着硬生生转了半圈，身体最为柔软敏感的地方让这孽根翻搅，syo只觉那龙柱似要把身体都撕成两半。坚硬灼热，不由分说，只这一下就让小狐狸彻底软了腰，被男人自上而下破开身体最后的防线被侵犯至灵魂的最深处。  
【啊啊啊、啊，啊、呜呜……】  
【啊、啊、ren……呜……啊啊，啊——】  
男人知他难过，却又毫无办法，他现在控制妖化业已竭尽全力，根本无法再有余裕对抗千年的情热。仅存的理智告诉他必须保持人形，若失去理智妖化，恐怕小狐狸真会生生死在他身下。这千年的情欲来势汹汹，让男人自己都有些暗自心惊，原先以为不过只是泄个欲就可以度过的情趣之乐，男人才把这雏儿骗上了床。要是一开始就预见这番情境，男人也绝不会选在此时对没经验的小狐狸出手。  
然而现在说再多都已无用，魔龙几近失控，连根翻搅，每每入穴都爱液飞溅水声不绝。花腔被他凶狠地直入整出磨得仿佛没了弯绕，让龙柱每一次都精准地撵过软坎直叩花门，顶开门缝让涨成勾状的肉刺划拉着门后更加细软的嫩肉退出去，再变本加厉地重又卷土重来。  
小狐狸哪里受得了这般激烈，偏偏男人扣着他膝弯根本动弹不得。早被啃得俏立涨开的樱尖被狂猛的动作顶得微微摇曳，看得男人心头火起，凑过去狠狠地咬住其中一个口舌并用。身体四处激荡而起的快感与爽极，疼痛与狂热让syo疯狂地甩着脑袋，泪水成串溅落，却逃不过男人凶狠的杀伐。金发早已湿透，贴在雪白的皮肤上辗转蜿蜒。樱口红肿着，露着珍珠般的齿贝和透明口液，漂亮的蓝瞳迷蒙一片，秀眉痛苦又委屈地拧着，破了音的声线喘息夹着哭吟，听在男人眼里更是绮丽无边，额边青筋暴起，吐息一声重似一声。

【……、ren？】  
过于沉重的吐息让小狐狸似有所察，勉力望向压在身上的妖帝。让各界美人疯狂不已的俊美容颜写满难耐，长发卷在宽阔的脊背间性感无比。黑金的妖纹已经扩散了半个身子，漂亮结实的胸肌和腰腹都已显出浓重的纹路。syo往下扫了一眼，正看到那撑涨得粗硕惊人的龙柱退开，还没来得及惊叹魔纹怎么那地方都有就被直入穴心的冲撞激得差点没背过气去。  
Ren很明显在忍耐什么。而且很痛苦。  
小狐狸本能地意识到这点。……明明我才是受害者啊……虽，虽然是自愿的……  
Syo勉力维持住涣散的意识，先前扒着地面的手颤巍巍地拖住男人的脑袋，让他对上自己的眼睛。妖异的红瞳火焰不住翻滚，化成竖瞳的瞳眸虚无许久才慢慢有了焦距，对上了一双澄澈的蓝瞳。  
之前焦灼不已的情热突地开始平息，男人粗喘着，底下凶暴的动作终于有了片刻的停歇。  
【……おチビちゃん……？】  
回来了。  
Syo在心里这么想着，松了力道瘫软在地。之前狂风暴雨还没察觉，现在突然停下便感到整个花腔火辣辣地疼痛不已，连同之前被百般撵弄的软肉，和承受了所有冲击的里门都又疼又酸，整个身体仿佛就此断成了两截。  
【おチビちゃん……？】  
又是一声，接着温热的掌心拂了过来，帮他理开了汗湿的发丝。  
小狐狸勉力撑开眼，对上了同样好看的蓝色。  
【好烦啊你，不要叫我チビ。】  
几道气流声，syo辩出男人在笑，没好气地拿指甲抠了抠他结实的肌肉，【痛死了。】  
男人神色一凛，视线转了下去。syo移开了目光，他可没闲心再去看那处了。  
还含着粗硕的花穴被碰了一下，syo被漫上来的刺痛激得喘息几下，眼睛里又开始湿润起来。模糊间听见男人夸张地叹了口气，立刻警觉地睁开眼看向露着完美性感微笑的妖帝。  
【对不起。】  
小狐狸警铃大响，刚想动就被妖帝先一步按住了腰  
【……弄疼了おチビちゃん……。真是失礼。】。  
【……】  
【疼的地方在哪里？……这里？】  
【啊——】  
刚刚还蛰伏不动的龙柱突地顶在了软肉，全然没有防备的小狐狸被突来的冲击惊得漏出一声尖叫，男人恍若未闻，换了个方向蹭了过去。  
【——还是这里？】  
这个混蛋！！！！！syo在心里咒骂，却已经没多余的力气与他抗衡。花腔不受控制地紧张得一缩一紧，本能地想要箍紧进犯者不让他再能胡作非为。  
然而这点禁制又如何奈何这条莽龙，男人不再说话，伸手环住了底下人的纤腰，稍一用力就把瘫软着的小狐狸整个提了起来。  
【！……ren……？！】  
Syo惊叫一声，竖起的身体没了多少支撑点，双手本能地环住了近在咫尺的男人脊背，感觉那早就抵在深处软坎处的魔龙坏心地重重撵了两下。  
【……是这里。】  
耳边低音迷人，syo熬过那一阵酥麻，底下的樱穴大开勉勉强强咬着一柱狰狞，被龙头爆起的肉刺滚撵得奄奄呜呜，还没等怎么缓过来，腰身突然被扶着顺势一提，syo尖叫一声抱紧了男人汗湿的颈肩，颤抖着让龙柱翻着无数龙鳞退出身体。被撑至极限的甬道无助地收缩抽搐，长时间的超负荷充盈让这处精巧的地方红肿不堪。  
男人安抚地亲吻着小狐狸脑后，龙首滑至樱口故意蹭了下腰，硬是让那翻起的肉刺挂住了那层开合，双掌熟门熟路地揉上了两瓣肉团，没等狐仙多喘两下，掌心揉着揉着就猛得包住软肉两边大开，腰身应声一挺，魔龙立时长啸一声直扑穴心，刚刚还膨胀竖起的龙鳞现下又乖顺地贴服在粗硕的青筋柱身之上，将整条傲人之物蛮不讲理地推入漂亮的窄穴深处。  
Syo被这突如其来的由上而下瞬间顶穿，雪白的身体猛得后仰，整个纤细的曲线如同拉满的弓，金发随之起舞，惊喘几乎被这一下要命的狠撞挤出了身体之外，落在始作俑者眼里只剩无尽地征服与满足。妖帝一口咬住随之俏立的粉樱，底下施尽解数磨蹭着极速蠕动的樱穴。妖帝原本就善于此道，现下又灵台清明，早前魔怔般的情热不再倒让男人有了心思百般讨好慰藉。那孽物虽然还撑涨得尺寸熬人，但多少得了余裕，动作不疾不徐，专挑小狐狸最致命的里处撵转揉，绕着圈贴着那娇软的肉心左突又冲，把那一处芳华采撷得花液丰盈升天不断，把个小狐狸折磨得摇着臻首泪如雨下语不成句。  
Syo全靠着男人支撑，偏偏男人一双素手能完整地包住他不大的两片白团子，不仅揉捏着左右大开，还算准着时机拖着小狐狸的身体上去又下来，承受着双重冲击的syo被这次次狠准的攻势折磨得几乎疯狂却又毫无办法，只能无助地环着祸首的脊背，被一下重似一下的奸捣凿得奄唔连连泣不成声。妖帝对他更是怜惜不已，九浅一深不久又换了频率沉重地冲捣，过了会又埋在里处细细密密地小幅度撵转。这般高明的床技加上傲人雄物本就让多少美人痴迷沉醉流连忘返，偏偏妖帝满心疼爱，更是花技百出多番痴缠，不用几个轮回就把底下的雏儿爽得眼神迷离云里雾里，樱唇盈着无法吞咽的涎香，浑身雪白的肌肤都漫起情动的生粉。


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> go on...

妖帝这次是真的满怀柔情，奈何两人实在多处悬殊，又心疼小狐狸只想着速战速决，但他天生被偏爱，加之之前那几次释放，饶是这次他有心想要早些出来，努力狂插猛干得樱穴水声大响爱液喷涌，还是迟迟没有什么征兆。底下可怜的狐仙却几乎被他奸得死去活来，娇穴早就泥泞不堪，充血红肿，箍着男人蜜色的狰狞男物更显得娇柔不已，现下被一双大掌用力分开，辛苦吞吐着暴涨的龙柱，这一来一去的有力撞击和长时间不曾停歇的性爱几乎逼疯他，稍得些气就语不成声地求饶哭喊，平时里的倔强早就丢去了别处，只盼着那头魔龙消停一些，别在折磨那处幽谷。  
妖帝知道小狐狸已经到了极限，奈何没法就此打住抽身，只能亲吻着syo汗湿的额头安抚。底下越发狰狞的龙头死死咬着嫩处，算着角度一前一后轮流奸捣着肉门和软坎，这两处受了长时间的委屈一早便充血红肿，一被碰触就刺痛麻痒不已。身体最私密的地方遭到如此凌虐，syo几乎被这般轮番奸弄得神志不清，早就没法分清是疼痛多些还是快感多些，碧蓝的双眼红肿着泪眼迷蒙，口液更是沿着樱口淌了半拉，整张脸都湿漉漉一片。  
所幸那柔软的里处仍然紧致灼热，巨物被严丝合缝地裹夹得舒爽至极，加快速度再度猛捣了数十下，终于被那柔软的小口吸吮得迎来高潮。  
Syo已经没法有更多的反应，男人安抚地蹭着他脖颈，感受着身下人因暴起的前端而痛苦不堪极速蠕动收缩继而更紧地包覆住它的柔软，最后一次揉开两片白团，将魔龙死死地卡入深处里门，在小狐狸不堪折辱难耐仰首的瞬间，气势万千地将龙精直接射进了里门那方花胫。  
【啊……啊啊啊……】  
滚烫的龙精暴烈又热情，syo泪如雨下频频摇首，被浓烈又持久的喷精烧灼得几乎失去理智苦不堪言，意识模模糊糊晕了又醒不知道多久，底下那魔龙才终于结束肆虐，慢慢地退了出来。  
小狐狸这次是真累坏了，彻底没了生息。男人也不再折腾他，帮他清洗了身子早一步塞进了床里拿柔软的被子裹起来，自己折回浴室收拾残局。  
满室绮丽褪去，ren抚了一把额发，让花洒的水直接冲刷在头顶，闭起眼睛一动未动。  
……并不是发情。现在ren几乎可以肯定这一点。有人在背后做了某些手脚，迫使妖帝的妖力失控。做这件事的人非常聪明，几乎没有留下什么痕迹，而且对妖帝十分了解。手法也高明，不仅让妖帝都着了道，甚至在几个小时前还让他坚信不疑是遇到了千年未起的发情热。直至情热越演越烈连同妖力都几乎暴走，要不是小狐狸心思敏锐早一步发现问题用灵力破了禁制，后果会如何难以预料。  
大概那个做了手脚的人也已经知道计划失败一早就跑了路，那么聪明连大妖都能骗过去的人也不会蠢到真以为这个计划万无一失。  
那么接下来，就是要弄明白他这么做的理由以及——他真正盯上的究竟是谁。  
妖帝固然一时大意着了道，即便失控，凭现界的那些阴阳师根本没法阻得了一丝一毫，最多能做的也便是减少一点损失。就算因为这桩事引起众怒集结各界好手上了诛杀令，一时半会也拿不下暴走的妖帝，要封要禁也不过是千年的长眠。除非来者目的便是封禁妖帝，否则百害无利。  
而小狐狸，世间仅存的稀有仙体，多少急功近利的小精怪打着他的主意。妖界还尚有妖帝镇着不敢触妖帝的霉头，其他界的早就馋得虎视眈眈，恨不能立刻就把狐仙剥个精光吃干抹净，要不是狐仙自己也有些本事，加上边上到底还跟着个虽然三脚猫但到底正统出身的阴阳师，再有妖帝和其他人时不时的帮衬，一早就该尸骨无存了。  
那么在这样的前提之下，让妖帝以为发情顺而为之引发妖力暴走的聪明人打得什么算盘几乎没有悬念。但凡耳聪目明稍有些眼力劲的都多少看得出妖帝对这小狐狸十分有兴趣，早晚是要被拖上妖帝的床巫山云雨的。巧就巧在这十分刚好的时机，刚好妖帝对小狐狸有十足的兴致正愁突破口，刚好这小狐狸也堪堪对妖帝有些道不清的心思自己却不知，刚好妖帝确实有段时间不曾游离花间，而发情热起的时候——刚好小狐狸又在妖帝身边。  
Ren睁开了眼，竖起的妖瞳冰冷一闪而过。  
这人费尽心思，总不可能只是成人之美，必定另有目的……。恐怕他原本盯上的便是狐仙。……至于为何要促成这一韵事，ren想来想去也没多少头绪，便关了花洒，用妖力驱散满身水汽，走出了浴室。  
小狐狸紧闭着眼仍然沉沉睡着，全身即便被仔细清理个遍，痕迹却是一时半会退不下去。原本就是个什么都没开窍的雏儿，第一次就落在经验丰富阅人无数的大妖手里边，几乎半刻未歇地被差点失控的妖帝奸得死去活来差点魂飞故里，这会子早就全身没一处好皮，连大腿根都被恍如无止境地冲撞磨破了层皮，更别提被极致疼爱的那处娇穴，被活生生地侵犯至最深处，整整一天一夜都再没机会合上过。胸前的粉樱也尽是齿痕，牙印深深浅浅地箍着正中那漂亮的樱挺，可见被偏爱得多厉害。吻痕更是布满浑身上下，两片白团子般的臀瓣很得大妖欢心，被掐得青紫一片，还有好几道大妖兴奋时根本受不住力道被指甲刮出的爪痕。就连玉芽也没能逃过，两颗可爱的铃铛显然被爱抚啃咬过，遍布齿痕不说，红肿得可怜兮兮。两手手腕还留着大妖紧压的红痕，就连耳朵尖都没被放过。原本白皙漂亮的身子被从里啃到外，耳朵尖啃到指甲缝，看得妖帝都忍不住直皱眉。但看人终于红肿着眼睛睡着一边心疼一边倒也是食髓知味。  
把小狐狸卷进怀里抱着，妖帝磕了眼开始小憩。然而没多久便被怀里毛茸茸的异动弄得睁开了眼，对上一对熟悉的毛耳朵。妖帝心里一动，箍着窄腰的手稍一滑落，便意料之中摸到了一蓬松软的毛。  
……这么说起来，刚刚颠鸾倒凤的时候小狐狸都保持着正常的人形，即使被侵入最里处失去片刻意识都没让这耳朵尾巴跑出来。虽然最开始被半强迫着以口侍弄妖帝的时候它们还在，男人也没少欺负拿它当情趣，但后来情热渐起，耳朵尾巴却不知什么时候消失了干净，妖帝也早没了余裕注意这些。现下看见了才突然想起，倒让男人多少觉出刚刚未察觉的蹊跷。  
小狐狸灵力精纯，但封印过久，上古仙灵的精气滋养了方圆数以万计的地域。等到解封，灵气也没剩下多少，那些散出去的也不可能再收回来，只能自己慢慢攒。普通妖精攒了没几十年便可以多少不露破绽的化形，但那多半是因为能力上限不高。小狐狸到底也算是仙灵，现在留存着的灵力恐怕还没原本的十分之一，要想完全维持人形对现在的他而言实在有些费神，是以虽然平日里能人模人样，一旦遇到突发情况或者身体问题，耳朵尾巴便也顾不上隐藏。  
而就在刚才，妖帝还和完全维持人形的小狐狸云雨里走了数遭。要说小狐狸自己答应下来的事所以决意收了耳朵尾巴方便男人行事算是个牵强的解释的话——小狐狸在被百般折腾几乎力竭的时候察觉到了妖帝的异常，甚至还有余力调动灵力一举破了禁制……  
Ren垂着眸子，抚了抚柔软的狐耳，正过身体，长指在空气间滑动，快速地捏了个传信符。微光渐起，不一会就消失在黑暗中。妖帝看着信符消失的方向，仍然沉浸在思绪里，边上那个因他改了动作只剩半个身体贴着他的小狐狸却动了动，更紧地贴了过来。  
Ren下意识地搂住这无意识的投怀送抱，底下人闭着眼睛挖空心思往他怀里钻，脸上还留着残红，蹭过来扒着妖帝胸口的指尖却冰凉如水。ren伸手盖住了那双冰凉的手，催动妖力稍微提高了体温，再度侧回了身体把小狐狸紧紧地锁在自己和床铺间。  
金发还有几缕没有干透，刺在身上有些痒。ren凑过去，在小狐狸身上闻到了自己的味道，愉悦地在发丛间落了几个轻吻。原本妖类就本能地喜欢留下专属的气味打上标记，只是妖帝长年游离花间，习惯了不留痕迹，即使情动也都事先做了万无一失的防护，事后也都抹得一干二净。是以妖帝驰名与各界的红尘之地，却从未传出更多出格的韵事。花妓们对妖帝念念不忘，那么多年倒也是知道他片叶不沾的脾气，温柔乡里再缠绵激荡情话悱恻也是留不下一丝一毫，久而久之多少也成了不成文的默契。  
刚刚那场性爱几次都几乎失控，小狐狸浑身上下都留着妖帝的所有权，稍有道行的一眼便能知道，等于将二人关系和妖帝的心思昭告天下。就算小狐狸解释到烂怕也是赖不掉——更何况妖帝有意识地多次射在深处，一滴都吝啬浪费，被由里到外打了专属标记的狐仙怕是到死都要和妖帝扯上关系了。

tbc


End file.
